The Love Triangle
by PendragonShift
Summary: Pendragon helps the girls of the territories. Rated M for Mature Content.
1. And so we go

**The Love Triangle**

Hey there guys! This is my first story and it stars Pendragon amd co. so if you don't like Pendragon or sexual adult content, please leave now! Thanks and please review! This story takes place in Second Earth, Zaadaa, and Quillen.

Bobby Pendragon sat in Courtney Chetwynde's living room, watching TV with her and Mark before he had to go to another territory. All of a sudden, Mark's ring began to twitch. Bobby looked at him, confused. "I don't know.." Mark said to Bobby's puzzled look. Mark took it off and placed it on the ground. The ring grew to full size with the lights and music blinding and defening them. And all of a sudden, it stopped. The lighs and music were gone and next to the ring was a small brown piece of paper tied with a string. Bobby and the others instantly recognized where this paper was from. Bobby picked it up and it was from Sangi. "Pendragon, you must come to the territory of Quillen." Bobby read aloud. He paused. "And?" Mark asked. "And nothing. That's it." Bobby said confused. Courtney grabbed the paper from Bobby and read it through herself. "See?" Bobby said taking the note back. "So what now?" Mark asked. "Are you going back to Quillen?" Bobby looked at Mark and Courtney then smiled. "If Loor needs help, I think I have to go..." He sounded sort of disapointed. "Don't be sad dude. You'll be back before you know it." Mark said. Bobby's frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "Ya, you're right." He said. He looked at Courtney. "I guess I'm leaving." He said. Courtney just frowned. She got up and ran out of the house. Bobby looked at Mark and Mark looked at him with a look that said _Follow her._ Bobby got up and ran out the door.

Bobby caught Courtney at the Flume. "You know I have to go." He said and looked her in the eyes, He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "But why?" she asked him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know, but I do know I'll be back." He said and smiled. She moved closer to him and kissed him. Bobby looked surprised, but calmed down after a bit and kissed her back. "You can stay for a little bit longer..." She said and got even closer to him, but he backed away. "Sorry, no time. When I get back, ok?" He said and smiled. She smiled back. "Ok. Be quick." She said. Bobby turned to face the flume. "Quillen!" He shouted and the flume lit up the music notes got closer and closer and finally, he was gone.

He appeared in the small room. He blinked trying to adjust his eyes. In a few seconds he recognized a shape and he was happy to see it. "Hello, Pendragon." A voice said. "..Loor..." Bobby said. Loor opened the door and let the light in. The light blinded him, but he blinked his eyes and finally saw the Traveler from Zaadaa. He ran up to her and tried to hug her, but Loor put her hand up. "No time for hellos, Pendragon. I need your help." She said.

**Ok! Please review!**


	2. Between you and Me

**Ok, I got bored of no porn, so there WILL be some in this one!**

Bobby and Loor walked among the others through Quillen toward a house. "Are you sure we were supposed to come here?" He asked Loor. Loor nodded. "Sangi got amessage from the traveler of Quillen, Nevva Winter, saying she wanted to help us again." Loor explained. Bobby winced. He hated hearing the name Nevva Winter. It just hit a nerve in him. "She says she wants to talk to you alone." Loor snarled. Aparently, Nevva hit a nerve in her too. "Then why did you come?" He asked. "I don't trust her..." She said with the utmost anger possible. Bobby backed off. They found the house and went inside. There was a note on one of the bedroom doors. "Pendragon only." Loor read aloud. "That's you." She smiled. Bobby rolled his eyes and went inside. He saw Nevva sitting on the bed. "You've arrived." She said. "Duh." He said angerly. Nevva got up. "I can name a million reasons why you're mad at me Pendragon, but I'm here to resolve that." She said with the utmost sincerity. "Really? I bet you can't." Bobby said. Nevva walked over and kissed him. "I will do whatever it takes." She whispered in his ear. She got down on her knees and pulled Pendragon's pants down. She saw his ten inch cock and her eyes went wide. "Not bad, Pendragon she said. Bobby said nothing. He was just in shock. Nevva started stroking Bobby's hard member and then took the whole thing in her mouth. Bobyy, coming out of his shockful state, just stared at Nevva who was sucking his cock. "Wow, Nevva, you really know how to use your mouth." He said and smiled. Nevva took her mouth off and began stroking his cock again. "I needed to learn somewhere didn't I?" She said and began sucking his hard member again. "What?" Bobby said and winced. He could feel his cock tense up. He was about to explode. He grabbed Nevva's head and started pushing it faster on his cock. "Oh, Nevva!" He said and shot his cum down her throat. She pulled her head away and swallowed every drop. "Have I pleased you?" She asked him. Bobby nodded. "Good, but were not done yet!" She said and took her clothes off. She lead him over to the bed. She took his clothes off and layed him on his back. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her. "Of course Pendragon." She smiled and hovered over Boby's cock. "Are you ready?"She asked him. Pendragon nodded. She slammed hard down on his cock and moaned hard. The pain struck her bad but was instantly replaced with pleasure. She paused for a minute then started going up and down on Bobby's cock. He moaned her name as she went up and down on his hard member. Bobby tensed up. "Nevva, I'm gonna cum, where do you..." Nevva stopped him. "It's okay, Pendragon. I'm giving you my sorry. Do it wherever you want." She said and smiled. "Even...inside?" He asked her. She nodded. "That is where I'd like it most" She said and winked at him. "Alright, if you say so." He said. He clenched. Nevva was ready,too. "Oh, Nevva, I'm CUMMING!" Bobby yelled. "SO AM I!" Nevva shouted. And that was it. Bobby shot his seed into Nevva's stomach, more then likely impregnating her. She layed there for a moment then tried to get up, but Bobby stopped her. "Wait, I believe there's one more hole to fill." He smiled. Nevva sighed and got down on her hands and knees. Bobby came up from behind her. He didn't stop and rammed his hard member into her ass. Nevva moaned loudly and bit her lip. Pendragon's Cock is huge she thought. It was more pain then pleasure, but she loved it. Having Bobby inside her felt like heaven. She knew she'd have to keep doing this until she got the information she needed. She was fine with that. The longer it took, the better it would be. She felt Booby's cock tense up, but just then the door opened. Loor came rushing in and pulled Pendragon out of the room. Nevva just sat there with a puzzled look on her face.

"What were you doing in there? Getting laid with the enemy?" She yelled at him. He just stared at her. For some odd reason her nipples were erect. He then smiled at her. "What?" She shouted at him. "You're aroused." He said. "WHAT?" She shouted again. "You're being turned on by this! Look, your almost as wet as a lake!" He said and pointed at her damp pants. She looked around and blushed. "Ya, well..."She didn't have to finish. Bobby lightly pushed her on the bed and took her pants of. He started to finger her in and out slowly. She moaned in pleasure. Bobby leaned over and took off her shirt. He started massaging her breasts as he lick her pussy. She moaned loudly as she started to tense up. "Pendragon,I'm...I'm...I'm CUMMING!" She shouted and her juices flowed all over the bed. Bobby licked the juices off his fingers. He hovered above Loor's opening. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded. He lightly shoved the head in and out of her pussy. After about a minute, he rammed his cock into her vagina. She winced but didn't moan. He know it probably hurt her. But,her eyes went into the back of her head and she smiled. Bobby smiled also. He felt her tense up again and he clenched too. "Loor, I'm CUMMING!" He shouted. "Oh, PENDRAGON!" She screamed. Bobby shot his seed into her womb. Bobby fell asleep a few minutes later with Loor still on his cock. She just smiled and layed there. all of a sudden, she was jerked out of the bedroom.

"You stole him from me!" Nevva shouted at Loor. "Oh, he's not that good."Loor said smiling. "At least YOU got to finish!" She shouted at her. Loor frowned. "Listen, I have an idea that can help us both." Nevva said. "What did you have in mind?" She asked. Nevva smiled sinisterly.


	3. Enter Aja

Bobby Pendragon woke up about 2 hours after sleeping with Loor. He threw on his clothes and went outside. He looked around, but couldn't find Nevva or Loor. He shrugged and went outside. He walked toward the flume. When he got there, he swapped out his clothes. While he was swapping the shirt, the flume instantly came to life. He dropped the shirt and was pulled into the flume. He arrived on Veelox at the end of the Flume. He looked to the ground and saw Loor's and Nevva's Quillan clothes...and Courtney's Second Earth clothes. "What the?"Pendragon said to no one. It's Courtney's Clothes, Dumbass." A voice said. Bobby looked up and sitting on a rock was Aja Killian. "...Aja?"He said, still surprised. "Who else?"She said and got up. "Well, Loor, Nevva, Courtney..."He explained and smiled. Aja just shook her head. She looked up at him and blushed. "Well...you look...stronger..." Aja said while looking down. Bobby seemed confused, then noticed he still didn't have a shirt on. Bobby blushed. "Ya,I try..."He said. Aja looked at him like she had an idea, but was still blushing. "...You aren't a virgin are you?"She asked and looked around. Bobby shook his head, but was so confused. She smilled and lead him behind a big rock. She took off her shirt and bra and stood there in front of him. "Like what you see?" She said and got down on her knees. Bobby nodded and and Aja took off his pants. She grabbed his Hard Member and started stroking it. She licked the tip and ran her tounge down his shaft. "Ugh,I can't take it!" Aja said and backed off. She layed down by a rock and took her pants off. "I'm ready, take me." Aja said and blushed. Bobby kneeled down and entered Aja. She gasped. "God, Aja, your pussy is tight."Bobby said. "Oh...shut...up..." She said between gasps and moans. Aja tensed up and was ready. "Oh, Bobby, I'm CUMMING!" Aja shouted and her juices flowed all over Bobby's Cock. Bobby pulled his cock out and shot his sperm on her breasts. "We aren't done yet..."She said and pushed Bobby to sit on a rock. She climbed up and hovered her ass right above his cock. She lowered down until the head of his cock was touching her ass. And with one quick movement,she dropped down hard on his cock. She gasped loudly. Bobby fucked her ass and licked her tits. She moaned his name. "Oh...Bobby...your cock...is so...big..."She managed to say between gasps. She felt Bobby tense up. "I'm CUMMING!"He shouted and with one final thrust he shot his seed into her ass. Aja got off of Bobby with sperm dripping out of her ass and she layed down. Bobby looked at her and smiled. She smiled too then fell asleep.


End file.
